doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Doctors: Special Edition
In 1999, The Five Doctors: Special Edition was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb Someone is taking the Doctor's past selves out of time and space, placing them in a vast wilderness - a battle arena with a sinister tower at its centre. As the various incarnations of the Doctor join forces they learn they are in the Death Zone on their home world of Gallifrey, fighting Daleks, Cybermen, Yeti, the Master... and a devious Time Lord traitor who is using the Doctor and his companions in order to discover the ancient secrets of Rassilon, the first and most powerful ruler of Gallifrey. Special features *Dolby Digital 5.1 soundtrack *Music-only option Specifications *Subtitles: English, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, Dutch *Region: 2+4 PAL UK *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 102 mins approx Users who have this in their collection *Kapinou Australian release Cover blurb Someone is taking the Doctor's past selves out of time and space, placing them in a vast wilderness - a battle arena with a sinister tower at its centre. As the various incarnations of the Doctor join forces, they learn they are in the Death Zone on their home world of Gallifrey, fighting Daleks, Cybermen, Yeti... and a devious Time Lord traitor who is using the Doctor and his companions to discover the ancient secrets of Rassilon, the first and most powerful ruler of Gallifrey. Special features *Bonus - 8 music tracks Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb "I am being diminished, whittled away piece by piece. A man is the sum of his memories, you know, a Time Lord even more so..." Someone is taking the Doctor's past selves out of time and space, placing them in a vast wilderness - a battle arena with a sinister tower at its center. As the various incarnations of the Doctor join forces, they determine that they are in the Death Zone on their home world of Gallifrey, fighting Daleks, Cybermen, Yeti... and a devious Time Lord traitor who is using the Doctor and his companions to discover the ancient secrets of Rassilon, the first and most powerful ruler of Gallifrey. The Five Doctors was a 90 minute special feature created in 1983 to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of Doctor Who. The Special Edition of the story, created in 1995, features extended scenes, previously unseen sequences, new visual effects and a stereo soundtrack. For DVD, the sound has been remixed in full six-channel Dolby Digital 5.1 format. Not intended as a replacement for the original edition of the story, this is an alternative version which uses state-of-the-art technology to embellish and enlarge one of the greatest Doctor Who adventures ever... Special features *Commentary by Peter Davision and writer Terrance Dicks *33 minutes of soundtrack music *Who's Who Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 102 mins approx Users who have this in their collection Netherlands release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: See also *Cosmox.nl (click here for translated version) *Bol.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection United Kingdom re-release Cover blurb Someone is taking the Doctor's past selves out of time and space, placing them in a vast wilderness - a battle arena with a sinister tower at its centre. As the various incarnations of the Doctor join forces they learn they are in the Death Zone on their home world of Gallifrey, fighting Daleks, Cybermen, Yeti, the Master... and a devious Time Lord traitor who is using the Doctor and his companions in order to discover the ancient secrets of Rassilon, the first and most powerful ruler of Gallifrey. Special features *Dolby Digital 5.1 soundtrack *Music-only option Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2+4 PAL UK *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Notes *In 2007, The Five Doctors: Special Edition was re-released in a new cardboard slipcase. The DVD is the same as the UK release Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Peter Davison Category:Items starring or written by Janet Fielding Category:Items starring or written by Mark Strickson Category:Items starring or written by Jon Pertwee Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by Patrick Troughton Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Courtney Category:Items starring or written by Carole Ann Ford Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Lalla Ward Category:Items starring or written by William Hartnell Category:Items starring or written by John Leeson Category:Items starring or written by Wendy Padbury Category:Items starring or written by Frazer Hines Category:Items starring or written by Caroline John Category:Items starring or written by Anthony Ainley Category:Items starring or written by David Banks Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by Memphis Belle Category:DVD's with a U rating Category:DVD's with a PG rating Category:DVD's with a 6 rating